Misión: Viaje al País de las Aves
by Blanch2404
Summary: Konan ansía tener vacaciones, pero ese no es su destino. El mal nunca duerme y ella, al pertenecer a la gran organización malvada Akatsuki, no podría darse el lujo de tomarse esos tres años de recopilación de información como un pasatiempo. Todo cambia cuando realiza una misión...


Hola, chicos y chicas! Este es un one-shot que participa en el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro **Akatsuki Rules.** Os animo a pasar por el foro que ha renacido de sus cenizas.

**Naruto and company le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y blah, blah, blah...**

**Bueno, espero que os guste!**

* * *

Amegakure, como su nombre decía, era el único lugar en el mundo ninja en el que podría estar lloviendo tranquilamente los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Eso hacía que el lugar se volviera lúgubre y triste, pero así era su hogar y así era como lo quería.

Desde el refugio que le proporcionaba la gran altura de ese edificio, Konan observó como el último dúo de Akatsuki, el dúo de inmortales, abandonaba el lugar después de recibir órdenes de Pain. Se perdían en la distancia discutiendo como siempre, y Konan supo que no los vería nuevamente hasta que pasaran tres años, como al resto del grupo. Apenas Pain permanecería allí con ella, ya que hasta Zetsu y Tobi estaban fuera investigando.

Una vez que el dúo de inmortales desapareció en la lejanía, Pain apareció detrás de ella. Lo había notado desde el principio, Pain no estaba intentando ser silencioso para lograr lo contrario.

–Konan.

La joven se giró para ver el rostro siempre inmutable de su líder, haciendo ver que le prestaba atención.

–Necesito que vayas a buscar información tú también– dijo entregándole un pergamino–. Ahí se encuentran todos los detalles de la misión. Parte en cuanto puedas.

Así, tan pronto como vino, se fue de vuelta a Kami sabe dónde, dejando a Konan nuevamente sola. La mujer miró el pergamino y suspiró algo cansada. Añoraba tener unas pequeñas vacaciones, un tiempo que pudiera dedicarse sólo a ella, pero al parecer era cierto el dicho de que el mal no descansa.

.

Un par de horas después, Konan ya había salido del País de la Lluvia. Había dejado la capa en el refugio para que no la reconocieran, ya que era una misión de incógnito. Consistía en ir a la biblioteca del País de las Aves y buscar un libro con información sobre el Gobi. El problema era que el País de las Aves era tan pequeño que no salía en el mapa y, por tanto, no estaba segura de saber como se llegaba.

Iba orientándose más o menos por un camino rodeado de arrozales cuando vio a una entrañable pareja de ancianos acercarse lentamente hacia ella. Por la mente de Konan pasó la idea de que ellos supieran dónde estaba el País de la Aves, por lo que se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

–Perdonen, señores, ¿saben dónde se encuentra el País de las Aves?– peguntó Konan amablemente.

–¿Cómo? ¡Es que soy un poco dura de oído!– le dijo la mujer bastante alto, llevándose una mano a la oreja para poder oír mejor.

En cambio, su pareja se adelantó un paso con una sonrisa agradable.

–No le haga mucho caso a mi mujer, jovencita. Nosotros ahora veníamos del País de las Aves, no está muy lejos– El viejito le señaló el camino por el que habían llegado con su mano temblorosa–. Está a sólo medio día en aquella dirección. ¡No tiene perdida!

–Muchas gracias, señor– les agradeció Konan haciendo una leve reverencia y les entregó un pájaro de papel a cada uno como obsequio.

–¡Gracias a ti, ángelito de Dios!

Luego, Konan siguió el camino que les había indicado los ancianos y rió por lo bajo al escuchar a la mujer exclamar «¡Oh, el País de las Aves! ¡Qué recuerdos!»

.

Tal y como le había dicho el anciano, Konan llegó al País de las Aves antes del atardecer. Apenas había cruzado las grandes puertas de la entrada, la chica comprendió por qué el país se llamaba así. No podría estar más acertado el nombre, ya que la capital del país, Torigakure, era prácticamente gobernada por pájaros ninjas, desde grandes águilas reales hasta enjambres de pequeños colibrís de colores.

Entre todas las plumas de colores que la rodeaban como acto de bienvenida, Konan notó como un elegante pájaro de tamaño medio y de colores platinados y brillantes y algunas plumas con destellos de color azul marino se acercó hasta ella con el vuelo más majestuoso que la chica había visto nunca. El grácil pájaro, que al parecer era el que gobernaba al resto de la bandada, aterrizó lentamente hasta apoyarse en el hombro de la chica, que se quedó casi embobada por aquello.

–Bienvenida al Torigakure, joven pajarita. Permíteme que me presente, mi nombre es Kagome– se presentó el pájaro con una leve reverencia–. ¿Podría decirnos por qué nos honra una humilde humana con su ilustre visita?

–Oh, sólo estoy de vacaciones, Kagome-sama– se escusó Konan algo apurada–. Me habían dicho que este era un país hermoso. ¿Le molesta mi presencia?

Kagome se quedó un momento mirando fijamente a la peliazul, manteniendo toda la seriedad que nunca antes había mostrado un pájaro común. Konan llegó a creer por un momento que le estaba leyendo la mente. Desconocía las habilidades de los pájaros ninjas y cualquier cosa era posible.

En cambio, después de unos minutos, Kagome despegó haciendo un sonido que parecía una risa bastante cantarina.

–No se preocupe, Konan-san– le dijo rovoloteando a su alrededor. La chica se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre sin que ella se lo hubiese dicho antes–. Será un honor para nosotras, las aves ninjas, tenerla en nuestro país como si fuese una más. Puede quedarse el tiempo que plazca.

–Muchas gracias, Kagome-sama.

–No hay por qué darlas. Usted pasee por el día por la ciudad tranquilamente e indague. Yo la buscaré al anochecer para decirle dónde puede dormir.

Konan asintió haciendo una leve reverencia y, tal y como le había dicho Kagome, empezó a investigar la ciudad, aunque su objetivo era encontrar la biblioteca. Empezaba a sospechar que un país como aquel perfectamente podría carecer de biblioteca, pero si Pain le había mandado a ese lugar era por algo.

Cuando la figura de la peliazul se perdió en el horizonte, Kagome aterrizó y miró fijamente hacia la nada con unos ojos escalofriantes. Justo detrás del pájaro platinado descendieron tres halcones de un tamaño bastante superior al normal. El halcón del centro, que poseía plumas negras y brillantes con algunas motas blancas, se acercó un poco a su jefe, dejando a su derecha al halcón de brillante plumaje azulado y a su izquierda el que parecía más común de los tres, con plumas marrones y blancas.

Kagome, sin siquiera mirar a sus súbditos, dio una orden que tendrían que cumplir sin rechistar.

–Seguidla de cerca y vigiladla. Si hace algún movimiento extraño, podéis acabar con ella.

.

Después de un par de horas buscando y admirando la belleza de las aves de allí, Konan dio con lo que parecía una cabaña bastante vieja. Sobre la puerta había un cartel en el que hace años habría puesto «Biblioteca», pero con el tiempo había letras que acabaron por desaparecer y las que quedaban estaban difuminadas, así que perfectamente podría haber sido otro edificio cualquiera.

Confiando en su intuición, la chica abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Sonrió satisfecha al ver todas la estanterías llenas de libros y las mesas que ocupaban el lugar. Acertó.

Tras dejar sus cosas en una de las polvorientas mesas, empezó a buscar estante por estante y escogió varios libros que parecían tratar de la leyenda del Jyuubi y algunos sobre el Rokubi en especial. Le parecieron interesantes esos libros y, tras leer unas tres páginas de cada uno, los metió todos en la bolsa de viaje que traía. Esperaba que Kagome y el resto de pájaros no se molestasen porque se los llevara, le había gustado la compañía de las aves.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca, notó que el cielo poco a poco empezaba a oscurecerse. A pesar de ello, tenía que ir pronto al lugar que indicaban las coordenadas de la misión. Era conveniente encontrarse con Pain antes que la luna brillase en el cielo.

En cambio, antes de poder dar siquiera dos pasos, tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar varios kunais. Rápidamente, dirigió su mirada hacia el origen del ataque y se topó con los tres halcones que guardaban a Kagome.

–No dejéis que escape– les dijo el halcón negro, haciendo que los otros dos se lanzaran contra Konan.

En un gran acto reflejo, Konan desplegó sus alas de papel y se dirigió hacia el bosque más cercano en dirección al punto de encuentro. En cambio, los halcones no eran conocidos como las aves más veloces sobre la faz de la tierra por nada.

–_"Como no las neutralice, me van a alcanzar"_– pensó la chica empezando a hace varios sellos de mano.

Un instante después, Konan lanzó un centenar shurikens de papel. Como hubo previsto, los shuriken no intimidaron a los halcones, así que lanzó también un pequeño jutsu de fuego para incendiarlos. Los pájaros, asustados por el fuego, los esquivaron y acabaron dejándole via libre a Konan, que aumentó su velocidad.

El cuervo negro se posó en una de las ramas y se giró hacia sus compañeros.

–Aquí termina nuestro trabajo– le dijo el halcón azulado–. Deberíamos volver.

.

Pasados unos minutos, Konan llegó a la zona indicada en el pergamino de la misión. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo hermoso que era el lugar.

En ese momento, estaba situada al borde de un acantilado que daba al mar. En ese momento, el cielo le daba toques violaceos al agua. Pero lo más bonito de todo era ver las aves de todos los colores que pudiera imaginar volando en círculos, dando vueltas en una danza mágica que hacía brillar sus plumas. Todos llegaban de diferentes partes del País de las Aves, las aves ninjas se mezclaban con las aves comunes. Aquello era un remolino de colores vivos que se reflejaba en el mar.

Konan se quedó por un instante observando aquella preciosidad. ¡Era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida! Eran momentos como ese los que le hacía ver lo hermoso que podía ser el mundo, sin que una tormenta perpetua cubriera sus cabezas.

De repente, notó la pequeña nota que descansaba en el suelo, justo frente a sus pies. Konan la recogió con curiosidad y leyó lo que había en ella.

_Mira hacia abajo._

La chica hizo lo que pedía la nota y se quedó aún más impresionada. En la playa al costado del acantilado había una mesa redonda con dos sillas a su alrededor y una vela roja sobre él. Y, apostado al lado de una de las sillas estaba Pain, que miraba hacia ella.

Aprovechando que aún tenía las alas de papel, Konan voló hasta quedar frente a Pain y se quedó mirando su rostro sereno durante unos segundo, hasta que la curiosidad le pudo.

–Nagato, ¿qué es todo esto?– preguntó mirando a su alrededor impresionada– Pensé que esto era una misión.

–Y lo es– dijo Pain acercándose a ella–. Esta cena es un premio por haber hecho bien tu trabajo. Tú eres la que más merece un premio dentro de la organización.

–P-pero...

–¿Te gusta?– preguntó señalando con la mirada hacia los platos– Me costó convencer a Kisame de que no era pescado.

–Me gusta mucho, Nagato, pero dime la verdad. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Pain simplemente se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos por una minutos que le pareceron eternos y, luego, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la mesa hasta sentarse en una de las sillas sin decir nada. Y Konan sabía que no lo diría, así que se negó a seguir preguntando y se sentó frente a Pain para disfrutar de esa cena.

Lo que no sabía que era lo que Pain buscaba realmente con esa cena tan bien lograda, pero no había problema. Después de todo, tres años era más que suficiente para averiguarlo.

Y fue en ese momento, mirando a los ojos de Pain, que se prometió que lo conseguiría. Convencería a Nagato para que le contase la verdad.

.

.

.

.

Mientras aquello sucedía en la playa, Kagome y los dos ancianitos que le dieron la dirección a Konan. Frente a ellos aterrizaron el equipo de halcones de Torigakure.

–Misión cumplida– dijo el halcón marrón–. Ya podemos acabar con la falsa.

El resto asintió en silencio y el henge sobre ellos se deshizo, mostrando a los seis Akatsuki. La pareja de ancianos eran Sasori y Deidara, aunque Sasori acabó por desesperarse por la sobreacctuación del rubio. Kagome era Hidan, que se había estado mordiendo la lengua para mantener los modales digno del líder de la bandada de pájaros. Y los tres halcones eran Itachi, Kisame y Kakuzu, a los que le había asignado que le dieran prisa a Konan si era necesario.

–¡No vuelvo a imitar a este pajarraco de mierda en mi puta vida!– fue lo primero que exclamó Hidan señalando a la verdadera Kagome, que estaba en una jaula prometiendo que las aves del mundo se vengarían de Hidan y de su deshonra.

–Peor ha sido lo mío, que he tenido que soportar a Deidara contando historias de viejas para practicar– se quejó Sasori señalando a su joven alumno con un tic en la ceja.

–Nuestra misión acaba aquí– les dijo Itachi ignorando las quejas–. Nos volveremos a ver en tres años.

Y ahí se separaron los Akatsuki en sus correspondientes dúos hacia su verdadera misión. La cuenta atrás ya había comenzado.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Para felicitarme, insultarme o darme tomatazos, dejen un review n_n.

Vuelvo a pedir que paseis por el foro Akatsuki Rules, en el cual os recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

Nos leemos!


End file.
